Life in Remnant
by Archer GhostWolf
Summary: A series of oneshots with Ocs and the RWBY Characters. Smut/Lemon/Lime. Fluff. Romance. Action. Anything I feel like writing when I'm bored or get writer's block. Might change title.


**A/N: This is an AU to Relation and an AU where I get bored and weird. I mean REALLY weird and hyper. I think because I'm changing and getting so many feels. Meh, LEMON ALERT! This is my first lemon btw. So mainly Irene and Nylee. And hell no I'm not making a harem for Nylee. This time centers around Funblade's AU. Anyways, Enjoy! P.S This is half-of-a-sequel to Life of Beacon Gamers and I kind of vented on this. **

X

"You look like hell." Raven commented as I stalked out of the apartment I shared with my friends. I looked at her before sighing.

"Trust me, today was a blizzard." I told her as I followed her to the elevator.

"So, what's up Nylee? I'm quite curious what happened to you." Raven asked as I sighed.

"Ruby convinced me to play some Black Ops 2, since I still didn't have Ghost. Then Faith was there along with Weiss and..." I groaned, "Every time Faith shot he scream 'LOVE ME' which I got annoyed with and surprisingly Weiss didn't. Anyways, we then decided to play a custom game which was Ruby and Faith versus Weiss and I, which we were getting hammered on. Until Faith killed me and when he saw me again he screamed my name which I ripped off my mic ready to rage quit until he..." I felt the heat coming back before continuing, "'LOVE ME' which Aria, Lilith, and Irene heard and I think you could guess the rest."

"That's what happened?" I nodded and Raven whistled, "I'm surprised you survived without a mark." I giggled.

"So far. When you see me next morning…" I pushed Raven's shoulder gently down to be in level, "I might have some marks on my neck." I say as I let her shoulder go as I continued to walk as Raven blush bright red. I smirked as she still stood in her place.

"Ravey, you coming?" She shook her head and nodded.

"Just promise me no more lewd comments and don't drink too much. Or fight."

Oh, Ravey, you know too well to know that I won't follow those rules.

X

"Whoo! No one got shit on this!" Nylee screamed at the top of her lungs at the microphone that Yang once held. I cursed under my breath. Nylee, as usual, was fighting in the small arena with other hunters and huntresses fighting against her, bare fisted.

"Well, looks like the Big Strong Archer kicked my ass, isn't that right!?" Yang said through her microphone. Screams surrounded me. Nylee came up behind Yang and tapped her shoulder. Yang turned and Nylee whispered something in her ear. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Well well well… Alright then! By request of the Champ, the whole night the Velvet Hope is available!" Cheers were heard all around. I sighed. The Velvet Hope is one of Yang's special drinks. Nylee created it and when requested or when she comes home after a long mission, Yang makes it available as a happy hour thing. The Velvet Hope is one of her strongest drinks and the only drink that has a sour and sweet flavor. I've only tried it a couple times.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone to see the caller. Irene… Shoot.

"Hello?" I answered, scared for what is about to come.

"Raven! Where the hell is Nylee?!" The voice boomed in my ear.

"She's in the _Sundrop Lounge _with me. I promised to come with her to visit Yang and… To get some drinks…"

"WHAT?! You and I both know how Nylee is like when she's drunk! Did she pick any fights too?" I stayed silent. I heard a sigh from my other side, "Look, just make sure she comes home unharmed and not drunk please." I sighed.

"Its impossible to not get Nylee drunk. Plus, she already is almost…"

"Ugh, great. Just get her home safely and unharmed. It's already a big enough problem with her drunk." Irene muttered curses under her breath.

"Alright. Is that all?" I asked nervously, scared for what the staff user was about to do. Silence... Then a sigh.

"Yes. Also, don't even try to do ANYTHING to her while she's drunk." Irene then hung up as I sighed in relief. The usual threat she gives me when I'm with Nylee. I placed my phone back to my pocket and looked around to see Nylee sitting in the bar with Yang serving her some drinks. Never would I suspect Nylee to start drinking a lot when she's 24 years old. Luckily for her, she doesn't have a kid yet… That reminds me…

I pulled out my phone once again to text Ying to make sure Rain gets to bed at eight. Although, knowing my husband and daughter, they're going to stay up playing games or watching movies. I'm surprised I didn't kill my husband for that yet. Once I sent the message, I walked over to Nylee, who was gulping down a glass of tequila.

"Nylee, take it easy now. Irene just called to make sure you were okay." I told her sternly as Nylee gulps down her drink and slams it on the counter, signaling Yang to fill it once again. I sighed as I studied the girl. Nylee changed greatly after 8 years after we met in the 1st year of Beacon. She's still the idiot, hothead, emotionless yet emotional, and lovable girl everyone sees, but she matured and is less naive than before. She's still the charmer she is, or player everyone calls her, but really, she only had two real relationships which she still has today.

"Don't worry Ravey Baby. I'll be fine." Nylee gave me a dorky assuring smile. I sighed and shook my head, taking a seat next to the girl.

I have a very bad feeling about this.

X

"Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more. What is love?!" Nylee sang as she swayed in her seat. I sighed.

"Rough night?" The driver asked. I nodded.

"Trust me." I told him as I turned to the drunk Nylee, who kept swaying and giggling like a mad woman.

"How long she's been like that?" I sighed.

"About two hours now." I answered as the driver stops in front of the apartment building. I got out and dragged Nylee with me, "Thanks." I said as I paid the cab driver.

"No problem. Have a great night and good luck with your friend." I nodded as I dragged Nylee up the stairs to her apartment that she shared with her team. As soon as I got to the door, Irene opened it.

"Hey Irene. I'm so sor-" Irene cut me off.

"Do you know how worried I've been?!" Irene screeched at Nylee. I saw Nylee winced. She must sober or something…

"Baby come on… You can blame it all on… Raven…" Nylee muttered. Nevermind, she's still drunk. Irene shook her head and sighed.

"Thanks Raven. You can go now." Irene says before she shut the door. I sighed and started walking away.

Its Nylee's problem now.

X

Irene huffed as she looked down at the drunk archer. _'Jeez, for someone who's so cool and calm, she's so prone to alcohol...' _Irene thought glumly as Nylee continued to mutter endlessly in her sleep. Irene sighed as she stared at the drunken girl.

"What am going to do with you?" Irene breathed out as she sat down next to Nylee's feet.

"Mm…" Irene glanced towards her girlfriend to only meet a pair of soft and warm lips. Irene's eyes widened until she relaxed and yielded to her girlfriend, despite the fact she tasted like alcohol, which she was not too fond of. The cross spear user didn't know how long until they broke the kiss, but she found herself underneath Nylee. Nylee grinned like an idiot before tugging the end of Irene's shirt. Irene bit her lip and looked up to the girl's eyes. She saw hunger and passion in it, she didn't know if it was from the alcohol or her real emotions. Irene sighed and slipped Nylee's jacket off of her. _'Why not? After all...' _Irene blushed remembering what happened earlier today. _'She does owe me...' _

Nylee smirked in her mind. Success on getting her girlfriend in the mood. Nylee missed trying to make her girlfriend scream her name. Plus, lately she's been quite horny. Last time she did it was with Grey two months ago… Last time she did it with Irene was four months ago. The archer helped Irene take off her jacket, which she threw somewhere. Afterwards, Nylee sneaked another kiss before letting her lips trail down her neck, leaving bite marks on it that will definitely show in the morning. Irene moaned as the archer gently bit hard on the spot between her neck and shoulder. As she did so, Nylee unzipped the cross blade user's pants and kicked it off. _'Damn, its getting a little too hot...' _

Irene moaned as Nylee continued to suck on her neck while taking off her clothing. The archer tugged on her shirt again and nibbled on her ear.

"Take it off…" She murmured as Irene complied with the order, leaving her only in a green lace bra and white panties. Nylee smirked as she unhooked her bra letting it drop on the floor.

"Ngh...Ny-" Irene moaned again as the archer wrapped her lips around the cross blade user's now erect nipples, sucking it like a baby. Nylee raised her hand up to the girl's neglected breast and started kneading it like putty, as she gently nibbled on her other breast. Irene squirmed under her girlfriend's control, "Ny-lee... Please... it's..." Nylee smirked in the back of her mind as she switched breasts, making Irene squeal, "Nylee...it's..."

"It's what?" Nylee teased as she let go of her breast and went even lower. Her hand found a quite aroused hot place.

"Nylee!" Irene screeched in pleasure as Nylee starts rubbing against her panties.

"What? Also..." Nylee grinned teasingly, "You're quite wet." Irene blushed a scarlet red in embarrassment.

"Shut up...and stop being..Ngh...unfair..." Irene muttered under her breath as Nylee continued to do her torture.

"How is it unfair?" Nylee asked innocently as she gently pushed a finger against her clit. Irene grunted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Because...ngh… you're… still… dressed." Irene mumbled out as Nylee stopped her little taunting. She hummed in thought.

"I guess you're right… But," Irene could've swore she saw her eyes flash in mischievous, "Scream my name." Nylee dared as she ripped off her panties and plunged two fingers in her vagina mercilessly. Irene yelped in slight pain, since she haven't felt this feeling for a long ass time. Especially since Nylee isn't going easy on her since she quickly retracted her fingers before plunging them deep inside of her knuckle deep.

"Ngh… Ny-ny…" Irene struggled to say her girlfriend's name. Nylee then started moving her fingers in every direction inside of her, "Nylee!" The archer smirked, but didn't stop but only started pumping it in and out.

"What was that? I can't hear you~"

"Ny- Damn it…" The cross blade user cursed as Nylee played with her breast once again.

"What was that sweety? It seems like you need to speak louder~" Nylee murmured as she continued to suck on her erect nipple like a baby.

"Ah! Nylee!"

"What? You have to stop speaking so quietly Iry… I can't hear you~"

"Nylee! St-stop! Please!" Nylee smirked and continued her pace, except twice as fast. Nylee hummed in the back of her throat in thought.

"Hm? Yes sweetheart?" Irene cursed under her breath. Nylee wasn't listening… _'She is so going to get it once we're done.' _

"St-stop… please…" The archer didn't reply, but moved her head lower. The archer stopped when she smelled a familiar scent of arousal. Smirking, she flicked her tongue, tasting the flower in front of her before shoving her mouth over it. Irene yelped in surprise before started muttering, 'I love yous'.

"What was that? I can't seem to hear you…" Nylee muttered, her hot breath sending waves of pleasure throughout Irene.

"Nylee! Stop! Please!" Irene begged, knowing she was close to the edge while Nylee was still completely dressed and untouched.

"Then scream my name and say the word." The archer ordered as she let her tongue and mouth do what it pleases to the sweet and hot area of the girl she dominated.

"Nylee!" Still didn't stop. Irene started squirming.

"Nylee!" Not even close to stopping. Irene bit her lip, preparing herself to scream her lungs and voice out.

"NYLEE!" Nylee lapped and tried to swallow as much of her partner's juices as best she can. Practically cleaning up the mess her partner had made on the couch. Luckily, it was leather. Once Nylee was done, she crawled back up to meet coffee brown eyes. SHe gently kissed her girlfriend as an apology. The two broke off for air and Nylee smiled sheepishly.

"Gao?" Irene rolled her eyes and flipped them so that she was on top, gripping Nylee's shoulder tightly. She knew Nylee was the strongest of the two, and could easily knock her down, but knowing her, she won't.

"Now, it's time to pay back the deed."

X

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this smut/lemon/lime. It was first one to write so I will improve one day. Anyways, here's my question before ending this:**

**Do you want a part 2? For part 2, my plan is to have Irene get payback and add some White Rose or Bumblebee in it. **

**Anyways, see you guys!**


End file.
